Smashed into Shadow
by E.L. Mesa
Summary: Anna is a fifteen year old girl who was turned into a werewolf and was thrown into the dark world of vampires, warlocks faries, demons, and flying spaghetti monsters. This is not only a crossover but every fantasy book is real in this story.3 E.L. Mesa


_This is the Pre prologue to my story about every fantasy book being real, and Anna's adventures through out the fantasy world as a mind reading werewolf. The basis of this story is the mortal instruments series. This pre prologue is about how she became a werewolf and came about into the shadoworld. It doesn't mention any fictional characters yet, but will continue in the next chapter. _

So here is my story:

I, Anna Marie Elizabeth Noble, am a werewolf. Child of the night, child of the moon, lycanthrope, shape shifter, whatever I apparently change into a dog. A friggin dog.

Were did I get this magical talent? The lesbian bartender at my towns pub decided to bite me. No really, this twenty two year old bitch took a smoke break out back where I was making out with her girlfriend. She proceeded to go all bitchy(literally) and got pissed, lost her temper, teeth turned into canines and she bit me. She didn't turn all the way, just her teeth. So, I was able to take a swing back at her face as she tackled me into the ground. Three broken ribs, sprained ankle, split lip, cracked skull, and fractured spinal cord later, the fight ended. In my opinion I won the fight, even though she didn't even get a black eye from me. The fight lasted a total of 32 seconds. I was made a parapeligic in 5 of those 32 seconds. If you have to know, that is the last time I will EVER makeout with another werewolfs girlfriend.

I was in the hospital for three days. Everybody believed I would never walk again. They were wrong, because the fourth day was a full moon.

That night my breath became easier and I could move my toes. I moved off of the hospital bed in high hopes. I stood there for a few brief seconds before collapsing to the floor in agony. My spine twisted as my arm's bones cracked. Every part of my body was contorted. I screamed as my body shifted. The nurses came in only for them to scream as well. The pain was making me delirious; I had drifted into my subconscious. In a matter of minutes I was back to myself, feeling my new body.

There in the middle of a Connecticut hospital stood a wolf, who was ready to run. I turned around and broke through the glass of the window as I jumped two stories to the ground. And I Ran, and ran, and ran. Nothing could stop me, blood bumped through my entire body giving me life. The sharp winter wind pierced my lungs. I could feel the cold earth under my feet. I could smell EVERYTHING. The experience was amazing. I could feel such power flowing through my body. In essence I was I super strong wolf with a human brain that functioned with whatever conscience I had. The next morning I woke up on the soft earth miles from my house. The next 48 hours after that were horrid.

All I had on me was that awful hospital smock. I had barely enough energy to run back to my house that was buzzing with people. The police were not there, thankfully, but my church pastor was there with what I call the exorsist team. The nurse was there talking to my family and the church ghostbusters. I banged on the back door shivering in the below freezing temperatures. My father and pastor came to the back door. When the let me in I felt a prick on my arm, and the world faded.

I woke up an hour later chained to my churches basement floor. I was still in the thin robe and was smeared in grime. Two men came into the room with a leather briefcase. It had a golden cross etched on the front. They opened in and pulled out the contraption that the used to keep my mouth open. Then they practically waterborded me with what was what I assumed to be holy water. A man recited scripture that probably refuted what they were doing as they drowned me with water that tasted like chlorine. When they finished I was choking up the water. By that time I was extremely week because I hadn't eaten and had been running all the past night. Of coarse my day proceeded to get worse as the tore the thin robe leaving me in nothing but my panties. They poked me with odd looking needles as they followed a chart that they were holding that told them where to poke me. I was twisted and tried to pull away but I had no where to go. The pricks turned to cuts as they recited their latin scriptures. I bleed and eventually my mind faded from that musty basement. The whispers and the pain were irrelevant, I had gone back to the woods. Somehow I could smell the earth again feel the wind in my lungs. The next time I woke there were another two men in the room.

I recognized neither nor did I care who they were. I was to weak to even muster a thought. I heard the chains being broken along with more whispers. I felt a blanket of warmth along with the sensation of being lifted. Then the world faded again.


End file.
